Love aka you
by Glee3123
Summary: This is what takes place after Finn broke up with Rachel for making out with Puck with my twist on it ! ENJOY  :


Hey this is my first Finchel story (: hope you like it !

Just so you guys know everyone is in Glee that is in Glee on the show

Also the characters are the same personalities

Hope you enjoy also I want to know what couples you like for my story for example: Quick , Quam , Quartie, Klaine, Bartie , Pucktana, Tike , ect.

Also Finn & Quinn are dating right now Puck is single but has a small thing with Santana & Brittany is dating Artie.

ENJOY !

Quinn's POV :

I make my way down the halls it's my junior year I'm a cheerio again and I have Finn I got my life back ! Also that fat I had from having Beth is gone ! I finally get my life back to normal but I still feel like something is missing. I don't know if it's the fact that I know Finn (even though he says he has no feelings for Rachel & loves me) I still catch staring at rachel. Or maybe it's that I am almost kind of regret that I gave up Beth and knowing how good of father Puck would have made. But don't get me wrong I don't still have feeling's for Puck ( do I ?) I like Finn a lot but I know he loves Rachel and honestly it kind of hurts. I know I'm mean to a lot of people ( mostly Rachel ) but now that I know how it feels to be at the bottom I feel sorry for people and try not to tease them to much. But back to Finn I like him but I think I still have feelings for Puck but he just makes out with every girl at this school so I wouldn't be his one and only. I just want to be loved by someone not just a 2nd choice... speaking of Finn here he comes...with Rachel ?

Rachel : Well thanks for the help with my song by Finn...*nods* Quinn

Quinn: *glares*

Finn: hey Quinn *smiles*

Quinn: Hi *slams locker*

Finn: *confused* Did I do something wrong?

Quinn: YES ! You keep flirting with Rachel *tears coming down her face runs away*

Finn: QUINN ! *sighs *

Puck: *see's the whole thing smiles *

Finns POV:

Wow...I feel awful I made Quinn cry I mean she's right I do flirt with Rachel a lot maybe I should stop I mean I am dating Quinn and I'm not planning on getting back together with Rachel after she cheated on me of course I do ( I think ? ) love her still so should I just forgive her ? Forgivness is important right ? But what about Quinn ? She's important to me to I care about her and her feelings I don't want to see her get hurt I don't know I'm confused I mean Quinn and Rachel are completely different and I love them in different ways I mean Quinn she's blonde has light green eyes she is a cheerio and she is one of the most popular girls in school along with Santana & Brittany. But Rachel she is tan she doesn't have the best style and shes kind of bossy and a drama queen but she believes in me and is loyal to me ( although she did cheat on me with Puck ) she has a great smile and those big brown eyes make me melt when I talk to her. She's also tan and her body's smoking ( not as smoking as Quinn's but still...) And her voice...I mean like when she sings I fall in love with her over and over again ! Her voice is so powerful and just...beautiful. I need to find out which one I need to be with and I know just how to do that * smiles to himself*

Finn: Hey rachel * runs up to her locker*

Rachel: Hey *smiles*

Finn: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to you know go out to breadsticks around maybe 7 ?

Rachel : *smiles* I would love to Finn but aren't you dating Quinn I don't want to cause any more drama it will just hurt are chances at reginals.

Finn: I don't know what will happen with Quinn I just want to spend a little time with you will I figure us out * smiles seductivley*

Rachel: *blushes* I would love to *smiles*

Finn: *smiles* great ! See you tonight *winks and walks away*

Rachel's POV:

Oh my gosh Finn just asked me on a date I feel like i'm dreaming I thought he would never forgive me for what I did I mean I know I was wrong but it just hurt me to kknow he lied about Santana. I need to look great tonight if im going to be competeing with Quinn and I think Kurt can help with that *smiles to herself * I just feel bad its going on behind Quinns back I mean I know shes mean and calls me a troll and ugly and occasionally Anne Frank because she "can't" remember my name *smirks to herself* actually now that i'm thinking about all the things she has done to me she's getting exactly whats coming to her and I can't wait until Finn see's me tonight. I don't care if it costs us reginals or not. * determined*

Rachel : * in english passes Kurt a note*

Kurt come over to my place after school I NEED a makeover !

FINALLY ! (: I would love to... what for though?

Secret (:

Tell ME ! Or no makeover

Fine (: Finn asked me on a date !

what about Quinn

Idk...He said he doesnt know what will happen with them but he wants to spend time with me and if im competing with Quinn I have to look good which I can count on you to do (;

Yes you can my brother will not be over to take his eyes off you when im done (:

Perfect (:

That's it hope you enjoyed please comment on what you want to see happen on love a.k.a you ( finchel story) !


End file.
